It is often necessary to access a core sample of biological material such as to diagnose defects or ailments. To obtain a sample, an instrument may be used to remove a portion or a “core sample” from surrounding biological material. In some circumstances, the cored material is cancellous bone. For example, it may be desirable for a physician to access decorticated bone and then retrieve cancellous bone for grafting or other purposes.